Noche Fugaz
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Una extraña visita nocturna alertara a Ash de que algo no está bien.


**Noche fugaz**

Era una tarde algo inusual para él, estaba solo en casa, su madre había salido de viaje para ayudar al profesor Oak y se sentía bastante molesto.

No porque su madre no estuviera, si no porque acababa de pasar su cumpleaños, había cumplido ya sus veintiún años y estaba realmente molesto con alguien.

Todos sus amigos importantes vinieron a saludarlos, menos ella. _¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué se había olvido de saludarle aunque sea?_

Su cabeza viajaba a millones de kilómetros por hora, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su casa, su pequeño compañero amarillo estaba dormido sobre el otro sillón, lo miraba preguntándose _¿Dónde está ella?_

Las horas parecían siglos en aquella casa a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, su dueño nunca había estado solo ahí, siempre estaba la presencia de su madre en todo lugar, y hasta le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las doce horas que representan la medianoche. Fue cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, se levantó asustado — ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Bajó las escaleras, tomando una de las pokébolas de su saco para evitar despertar a su amigo que dormía. Llegó hacia la puerta y preguntó —¿Quién está ahí? —pero nadie contestó — ¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar, pero nadie contestó, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo empujó hacia afuera.

Cuando lo hizo, había una joven mujer con la mirada apenada, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y mirando el suelo

— Mi… —iba a pronunciar su nombre pero ella se lo prohibió, poniendo apresuradamente dos dedos sobre la boca del muchacho — ¿Qué pasa?

— No me nombres —le susurró suavemente cuando se acercó a él, apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del joven que tenía en frente y lo besó.

El joven estaba confundido ¿_Qué pasa?_ Ella aparece de la nada y lo besaba, realmente algo no estaba bien, la separó de él y le dijo — ¿Qué pasa Misty?

Ella negó con su cabeza — Te pedí algo… — dio media vuelta y se fue.

Él salió tras ella, pero para su rareza no había nadie, rascó su cabeza algo confundido. Refregó los ojos con sus puños, y volvió a su cama.

Al día siguiente, estuvo con esa escena en su cabeza todo el tiempo, ¿habría sido un sueño? ¿Habría sido ella? Pero… —nuevamente su cabeza daba vueltas, creyendo que esa noche también lo haría… Golpeó su frente para quitar esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza y se dispuso a comer.

El día pasó muy rápido, las horas que ayer habían sido siglos, hoy eran minutos…

Él se sentó en el sillón a medianoche, aun creía en la loca posibilidad de que ella apareciera esta noche también, si le pedía que no la nombrara… _¿Por qué seria?_ ¿_Qué pasaría si no lo hacia?_ Se miró las manos recordando el beso, al sonido del reloj que anunciaban tan esperada hora.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y el dió un salto en el sillón asustado, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió — Tú… —susurró

Ella estaba igual a la noche anterior, su rostro apenado, su cabello sobre sus hombros y su mirada al piso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto fríamente, ella lo miró con su angustiada mirada, partiendo la compostura fría del joven.

— No pude llegar a tiempo… —derramó una lágrima, que parecía brillar en la oscuridad de esa casa.

— Mi… —recordó las palabras de esa noche anterior y no la nombró — ¿Qué paso? —la tomó de la mano — ¿eh? —creyó traspasarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella cuando él sacudió su cabeza, miró su mano y vió que la tomaba, asi que se la acerco a él — noche fugaz… —le susurró

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ingenuo

Ella apoyó su mano en el rostro del morocho joven — Noche fugaz, eso soy...

Él negaba con su cabeza — ¿Qué dices?

Ella colocó sus brazos de nuevo en los hombros de su amigo y le dijo — Discúlpame hoy por… no decirte nunca que tú me faltabas… —acercó su rostro y terminó su frase — Por nunca decirte lo que sentía por ti —lo volvió a besar

Pero en esta ocasión no lo tomó desprevenido, él puso sus manos en el rostro de ella y también le respondió a ese beso.

Cuando él despertó esa mañana, estaba solo, refregó sus ojos _¿habría sido nuevamente un sueño?_

Ya se había cansado, la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo, se sentía tan burlado. Que decidió ponerle un punto final a la situación.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, cerró la puerta casi de un golpe de tan furioso que estaba y abandonó el pueblo.

Llegó rápidamente a la ciudad a la cual tenía que ir, Ciudad Celeste. Casi como un rayo, se acercó a la estructura que él conocía como el gimnasio — teatro de la ciudad.

—¡Quiero hablar con Misty! —pidió a los gritos cuando entró al lugar —tres jóvenes con la mirada triste se el acercaron —¿Dónde esta ella? — volvió a preguntar

— Ella está en la habitación 316 del hospital de la ciudad

— ¿Qué? —su sorpresa fue total, sus ojos se abrieron completamente — No es posible… si yo estuve con ella anoche.

Las tres lo miraron como si estuviera loco, la joven rubia adelantó un paso y le dijo — Misty se dirigía a tu casa, para saludarte por tu cumpleaños…

La joven de cabello azul suspiró — Tuvo un accidente a la salida de la ciudad

Él joven cubrió su rostro con sus manos — No… —las miró — no es posible

La chica de cabello fucsia con sus manos sobre el pecho agregó — Ella está en coma.

El estado de la joven que lo visitó las últimas dos noches, dejaron en shock al joven. Dio media vuelta ante las miradas de las hermanas del lugar y salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

Sus pensamientos volvían a atormentarlo — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto?

Llegó al lugar, un alto edificio blanco se levantaba frente a él, entró y preguntó la ubicación de dicha habitación…

En su desesperación, localizó la habitación, pero un doctor se lo impidió — No puede pasar

—Por favor —le suplicó — necesito verla

—¿Es familiar de la paciente? —interrogó, él se dio cuenta que no lo dejarían pasar asi que dijo

— Soy su novio —el doctor levantó una ceja

— Ay Dios —rió el doctor — ¿ahora me dirás que tú eres Ash Ketchum?

El joven lo miró confundido y metió su mano en el bolsillo — ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Es que fue lo último que ella balbuceó antes de entrar en coma, disculpe —tomó a Ash del brazo — pero usted no puede estar aquí.

— Soy Ash Ketchum —exclamó mostrando su licencia de entrenador Pokémon, la cara del doctor se puso pálida y soltó a Ash para tomar la licencia entre sus manos — ¿Ahora me dejara pasar?

— Sí —le regresó la licencia — sólo cinco minutos, como mucho.

Él entro a la habitación, ella estaba recostada con cables en sus brazos, tenía un respirador sobre su rostro.

—Creemos que despertara en cualquier momento… pero no lo hace —le comentó el médico, leyendo la historia clínica — de milagro, no tiene nada, ni fracturas, ni problemas de ningún tipo. Es como que…

—Su alma abandonó su cuerpo… momentáneamente

— Si eso pasara jovencito —el médico lo miró algo molesto — ella estaría muerta

— Bueno… ¿me deja un momento con ella?

— Está bien — miró su reloj — cinco minutos

— Por mí, está bien —el doctor desapareció tras la puerta y él tomó su mano entre las suyas — ¿Qué sucede contigo?... No voy a olvidarte, si eso es lo que quieres —la miró — aquí estaré…

— Al fin lo has hecho… —Ash miró a todos lados asustado sin ver nada — me había separado de mi cuerpo, y no lo encontraba… —Ash volvió a pararse poniendo las manos en sus oídos

— ¿Qué me pasa? —se volvió a sentar, bajó sus manos y volvió a tomar la de Misty — ¿En que estaba? —la miró — Me gustaría que me explicarás que es eso de noche fugaz… —cerró sus ojos, pero sintió un apretón de su mano que lo obligó a abrirlos nuevamente — ¿Qué? —la miró, sus ojos verdeazulados se abrían lentamente —Mi… — ella levantó su mano y lo calló — ¿Qué?

Corrió el respirador con la mano que no sostenía a él y le dijo — Dis… discúlpame por no… — aspiró profundo — llegar a tiempo…

Él la miro confundido, sin creer que la estaba viendo hablarle — No me digas esas estupideces —le dijo molesto — Casi…

Ella le sonrió — Bueno Ash… era noche fugaz… porque solo resistía eso… —comenzó a cerrar sus ojos — Al menos sabes que te quiero — cerró sus ojos completamente

— Misty… —pronunció en un angustiante susurro…

— Bueno joven —el médico volvió a entrar y al verla sin la máscara se acercó corriendo — ¿Qué hizo?

— Fue ella —él se separó del lugar

El doctor levantó el brazo para medirle el pulso, miró al joven que negaba con su rostro, seriamente, luego puso su mano frente a la nariz de la joven y dió un gran respiro aliviado

Ash volvió a adelantar un paso — ¿Qué sucede?

El doctor quitó el respirador y le dijo — Solo está dormida —Ash abrió enorme sus ojos — Da las gracias joven… Porqué es cuestión de que deje su sueño —sonrió — para que puedan estar juntos otra vez… sólo por eso te dejo un rato más con ella.

—Gracias —el médico salió, Ash tomó entre sus manos, la de Misty nuevamente — Por suerte… aquí te quedaras… — dándole un beso a su mano — junto a mí.


End file.
